


Gwen

by celli



Category: Heroes - Fandom
Genre: Canon Character of Color, M/M, Noncanonical Character Death, Prove Your Love challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-03
Updated: 2007-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-25 11:03:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/638213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/celli/pseuds/celli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>by walking to the graveyard with her and sitting on a cold stone with your hands barely touching</em>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gwen

**Author's Note:**

> [The Prove Your Love Challenge,](http://slodwick.livejournal.com/890613.html) based on this article, [100 Ways to Say I Love You](http://www.themorningnews.org/archives/the_nonexpert/how_to_say_i_love_you.php). There are funny ways, sad ways, ways involving people being dead, ways involving giant sci-fi reptile flowers, etc.
> 
> I wrote a ficlet for #89, _by walking to the graveyard with her and sitting on a cold stone with your hands barely touching._ No spoilers past 2.1

A young girl named Gwen is buried in a quiet family ceremony in Calvary Cemetery in Queens. Matt and Mohinder make their excuses at work, see Molly safely off to school, and pretend to be visiting a grave within earshot (Roger O'Laughlin, 1922-1991).

Mohinder sighs. "Stop it," Matt mutters before Mohinder can even form the thought. "This isn't your fault, no matter how much you try to beat yourself up for it."

He gets a stubborn look in response. He hadn't really expected anything else.

Mohinder stays quiet and stoic throughout the service, although he pales a little when Gwen's mother starts crying. Matt grabs his arm and pulls him down onto the nearest flat surface--it might be a bench, it might be a gravestone, all he knows is it's cold and textured. He watches Mohinder watch the mourners. He watches Mohinder mourn.

"Maybe we shouldn't do this anymore," Matt says. He realizes he's still holding Mohinder's elbow and pulls his hand away to his knee.

"We have to, Matt. I don't want to lose more. How I feel doesn't matter."

Matt looks away from Gwen's grave. A few fall leaves are drifting near Roger's headstone. The side of his hand barely brushes against the side of Mohinder's. "It matters."


End file.
